This invention relates to water turbine technology and specifically to the utilization of the available kinetic energy present in the flowing water systems including rivers, streams and canals as well as kinetic energy available in the tidal movement of bays and oceans.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,330 (1982) to Brankovics shows the concept of providing a large structural installation having a catch basin formed by a dam wall and a plurality of water chutes each having gates to control the flow of water to a plurality of turbines positioned in each chute. This permanent structure requires a major initial outlay of resources and would take many years to implement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,472,768 (2002) to Salls shows the concept of providing a portable submersible scoop like composite structure which funnels water to a turbine.